


Right?

by ArmaniXChange



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniXChange/pseuds/ArmaniXChange
Summary: You had both agreed that night was a one-time thing. And that agreement isn't changing, right?
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Original Character(s), Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Original Female Character(s), Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Right?

Alicia had been a fan of Monsta X since their debut, going to every concert, fansign, and event possible. Soon she had seemingly unlimited access to V.I.P and backstage passes which she usually gave away to her friends, "I'm content just watching them perform" she'd say in response to her friend's stunned looks. 

Not too long ago Alicia was granted yet another loyalty award on one of the many ticket selling sites she used to acquire tickets. She had called every last person in her contacts who had a purple heart next to their name (symbolizing an interest in Kpop) but all the same, every last one of them was busy or out of town that weekend. So for the first time, Alicia was going to a Monsta X Backstage Event.

That was how she got herself into this predicament.

In Minhyuk's hotel room, pushed up against a wall, lips traveling over skin with hands in slow succession. Quiet whimpers and subtle nothings mumbled into skin. She never claimed a bias in Monsta X but she had always taken a liking to Minhyuk. Particularly his eyes and the way they crinkled slightly when he smiled, so to see those same eyes, clouded with lust, looking up to her brought a wet heat to her core that excited the man kneeling between her legs to no end. 

His fingers maneuvered in her sex as if lead by a roadmap. Occasionally he'd lick and suck at her clit, gazing at her to drink in her reactions. With her orgasm on the horizon, she hastily nudged his hands away, pushing him on the bed and pulling down his pants quickly. His member was hard and aching against the confines of his boxers. 

She had to work hard to resist dropping her jaw as she pulled his length out of his boxers. His dick was pale but red at the tip, it curved slightly towards his toned chest and dripped sticky precum. He chuckled at her reaction, startling her into action. Working her hand around the base while kitty licking the tip. After a few more seconds of silent torture, she took his length into her mouth and began hollowing out her cheeks. Soon his hands carded through her braids, pulling them into a makeshift ponytail to aid her head in bobbing its way down his shaft.

They stayed like this for a while, Minhyuk's voice and Alicia's muffled moans the only sounds in the room. "Just like that Princess," he'd groan every time she'd take him particularly deep. Soon his senses blurred and it was all becoming too much for him. He shuddered as he shot his load into the girl's mouth.

She pulled his dick out of her mouth with a loud pop noise and ran to the bathroom to spit out his semen.

When she came back Minhyuk was pulling up his pants while roaming the room in search of his earlier discarded shirt. She sighed and began packing up her things. "Stop." Her head snapped up at the sudden commanding voice. "Excuse me?" She questioned, bordering on concern and confusion. "You haven't cum yet. I'm gonna deal with that just… give me a minute." He began roaming the room once again stopping in front of the closet.

After pulling something mysterious out of a bag he strolled over to her and placed a hand on her waist. "Did I pull on your hair too hard?" He questioned pushing her braids to one side and resting his head in the crook of her neck. She shook her head in response but also to shake off the tingles that ran down her spine as he sighed into her skin. "I love those panties you had on earlier," He spoke. "But can you put these on for me?" She took the skimpy black underwear out of his hand and bent slightly to put them on.

"Good girl," He mumbled, "Now let's play a little game, ok?" She sensed a dangerous situation ahead. "I'll turn these vibrating panties on high and see how long you can go without cumming while I mark you up. Is that okay with you?" She nodded.

He pulled a small device out of his pocket and clicked it on. The underwear roared to life as soon as the button was pressed. Minhyuk attached his lips to her skin hastily and began sucking and biting the tender flesh. Initially, she was adamant about keeping her moans to a minimum. But as his lips traveled from her neck to her collarbone down to her chest, her cool, calm, and collected veneer was crushed as she whimpered into the air. 

This torture went on for a while longer before her orgasm came tantalizingly close to washing over her "Min-Minnie im gonna cum." She moaned. He chuckled at her. "Cum for me Princess," He sighed. "Make a mess for me, Doll." She nodded and fulfilled his desires with her breathtaking orgasm. Her body shook so violently he had to hold her steady to keep her from falling.

Once she calmed down he cleaned her up and pulled her into the bed, promising to get her out before morning. The pair talked and joked and Alicia revealed her disbelief at the current situation. "This was remarkable, but it was also my first time doing anything with a fan and probably my last." He said quietly. She nodded. "Of course, I don't even know what got into me, coming on to you like that." She laughed awkwardly. "I won't tell if you don't?" He looked down at her and she nodded once more, rolling off of him and out of the bed. "Where are you going?" He sat up, troubled. "I'm gonna get out of here before your manager comes to check on you." She struggled out. "Are you ok?" He sounded concerned and she knew she couldn't face him. She stepped towards the door and heard him climbing out of the bed. "Hey wait," she turned, holding back tears. His expression changed and she could almost hear the regret in his voice. "At least put your twitter in my phone." He handed her the phone and she hastily put her personal and fan Twitter accounts in his notes under the title: "Ugly girl I regret having sex with." She pushed his phone into his chest and turned around, shuffling out of the door and into the hallway. 

He opened his phone and scrolled until he found his notes. "Ugly girl?" He shook his head. He typed the usernames into the search bar and followed each one. It took him a minute, but he finally decided to Dm her.

**Minhyuk:** Hey I don't think you're ugly

**Minhyuk:** And I don't regret anything we did

**Minhyuk:** I just think continuing whatever that was is a bad idea

Alicia got into the taxi, tears streaming down her eyes as she read her notifications and managed to choke out her address to the driver. She thought tonight would be the start of something special with someone special but she soon understood celebrities were all douchebags who used fans and then threw them out like garbage. Her mood lightened when she received a text from her old friend Mathew.

**Mathew:** Do you maybe wanna go to the Monsta X concert with me next week? 

She smiled as she swipes out of the conversation and into her Twitter DMS.

**Minhyuk:** Will you please answer me?

**Alicia:** Dw no hard feelings

She exited the tab and typed a quick response to Mathew.

**Mathew:** Earth to Alicia???

**Alicia:** Sure I'll go with you, I only have one backstage pass though :(

**Mathew:** That's cool you can use it I'm just happy you're coming with me!

**Alicia:** Thanks :)))

Minhyuk scrolled dejectedly through his Twitter when a certain post caught his eye.  _ "See you at the show next week @Mathew.Lawns"  _ accompanied by a picture of a boy kissing Alicia's cheek.

Minhyuk sighed as he locked his phone and flopped backward onto the fluffy mattress. "Fuck," He whispered. "I've ruined it."

**Author's Note:**

> Yall probably think I only write smut but I DONT its just easier to write lol


End file.
